<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>co takiego Andrzej wie o Janie, a co takiego Jan wie o Andrzeju. by Ixon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561709">co takiego Andrzej wie o Janie, a co takiego Jan wie o Andrzeju.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/pseuds/Ixon'>Ixon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Africa, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Poisoning, biedny Smuga, chory Smuga, cojarobięzeswoimżyciem?, opiekuńczy Andrzej, początki Wilmuga, sweet talks XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/pseuds/Ixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Janie, jesteś chyba pierwszym Europejczykiem, który może się tym pochwalić! Zrozumiałeś, co bębny mówiły wczoraj?!<br/>Smuga skinął głową.<br/>~"Tomek na czarnym lądzie” Alfred Szklarski</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>co takiego Andrzej wie o Janie, a co takiego Jan wie o Andrzeju.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts">PartofWorld</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi96/gifts">Natsumi96</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Powiedziałabym, że ten oneshot jest poprawny, nie jest ani zły, ani dobry, po prostu poprawny. Zrodził się on dzięki czytaniu II tomu „Tomka”, oglądaniu „Gotham”, zdaniu sesji i innym ff z tego fandomu (PartofWorld o Twoich mowa).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilmowski sztywno siedział koło łóżka Smugi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na spokojnego, opanowanego oraz nieprzejętego stanem zdrowia swojego przyjaciela, jednak zdradzały go jego oczy jak i napięcie mięśni barków. Geograf patrzył z wielkim strachem na podróżnika nie dowierzając dalej co się stało. Co jakiś czas sprawdzał czoło chorego, mając nadzieję, że chodź trochę jest zimniejsze. Potrafił nagle sięgnąć do nadgarstka przyjaciela i zmierzyć jego puls. Jak tylko Jan się wybudzał Andrzej od razu spokojnie i delikatnie wypytywał go o to jak się czuje, dawał jeść oraz pić i nie pozwalał wstawać z łóżka. Co jakiś czas do namiotu wchodził pan Hunter pytając się szybko o stan chorego i od razu wychodził. Nikt inny nie przeszkadzał tej dwójce, po prostu wszyscy jakoś naturalnie przyjęli do wiadomości, że trzeba im dać spokój.<br/>
Stan Jana Smugi nie był najlepszy, jednak sam on uważał, że geograf przesadza. Sądził, że za jakiś czas wyliże się z tego i naprawdę Wilmowski nie musiał być cały czas przy nim, jednakże miło mu było widzieć po przebudzeniu twarz przyjaciela (chociaż nigdy by tego nie powiedział na głos).<br/>
Aktualnie podróżnik spał i gorączka dalej była wysoka. Dochodziło już do trzeciej doby walki z chorobą i tak naprawdę poprawy za bardzo nie było widać. Jan już lepiej kontaktował, ale i tak nie był w najlepszej formie. Andrzej cały czas czuł się okropnie, obwiniał samego siebie za stan zdrowia swojego przyjaciela. Mogło się co jakiś czas usłyszeć jak szeptał pod nosem, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za atak na Smugę.<br/>
Podskoczył nagle, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wszedł do namiotu.<br/>
-Jak z nim? - Usłyszał spokojny głos pana Huntera.<br/>
Geograf przełknął ślinę, wziął głęboki wdech i odpowiedział naturalnie:<br/>
-Aktualnie śpi, ale dalej gorączkuje.<br/>
Wilmowski odwrócił się ze słabym uśmiechem i popatrzył na tropiciela. Ten jednak wyglądał na wielce przejętego.<br/>
-Smuga zawsze wychodzi bez szwanku z takich sytuacji. - Zapewnił nieproszonego gościa.<br/>
-Oczywiście. - Odpowiedział pan Hunter – W takim razie zostawię panów samych i powiadomię resztę. - Dodał ze spokojem podszytym lekkim zmartwieniem.<br/>
Andrzej wrócił wzrokiem do swojego przyjaciela i odparł z wielkim bólem:<br/>
-Janie po prostu upadnij na te cztery łapy, dobrze?<br/>
-Dobrze. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi słaby głos.<br/>
Zaskoczony wstrzymał oddech i nie wiedział co powiedzieć.<br/>
-A ty mi tutaj oddychaj, dobrze? - Smuga wyszeptał pod nosem.<br/>
-Dobrze. - Wilmowski odpowiedział automatycznie.<br/>
Podniósł niepewnie prawą dłoń i przystawił ją do czoła chorego.<br/>
-I jak? - Leżący spytał słabo i otworzył oczy.<br/>
-Janie dalej nie jest najlepiej. - Geograf stwierdził ze zrezygnowaniem – Mogłem ci zabronić... - Zaczął znowu swoje negatywne i bezsensowne gadanie.<br/>
-Co tam mówiłeś? - Podłapał podróżnik.<br/>
Andrzej speszył się nieznacznie i skłamał gładko:<br/>
-A mówiłem, że dowiedziałem się następnej ciekawej rzeczy o tobie.<br/>
Smuga wpatrzył się przez chwilę w Wilmowskiego jakby próbował znaleźć podłoże kłamstwa, ale nie potrafił dojść do niego. Musiało to wynikać z gorączki jak i wielkiego przemęczenia jego osoby.<br/>
Kaszlnął w odpowiedzi i poprosił słabo:<br/>
-Mogę dostać wody?<br/>
-Oczywiście! - Wypalił od razu geograf i już po chwili małymi łyczkami podawał przyjacielowi wodę.<br/>
-Naprawdę przesadzasz. - Jan stwierdził po chwili i dodał – Obchodzisz się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Dobrze wiesz, że byłem w gorszych sytuacjach.<br/>
Wilmowski przetarł ze zmęczenia czoło, ale nie pozwolił, żeby chory mógł zobaczyć tę jego małą niedyspozycję.<br/>
Uśmiechnął się miło i przyznał:<br/>
-Po prostu nie chcę stracić takiego cennego towarzysza.<br/>
Smuga znów wbił swój wzrok w niego z jakimś zamysłem.<br/>
Siedzieli w takiej ciszy gdzieś z pięć minut, aż w końcu tropiciel się odezwał:<br/>
-Chodzi ci o te bębny...<br/>
Andrzej momentalnie poczuł jak jakiś wielki ciężar spadł z jego serca.<br/>
"On nawet nie jest świadom tego ile on dla mnie znaczy." - Pomyślał gorzko.<br/>
-Tak, oczywiście. - Odpowiedział z wielkim entuzjazmem – Jak już mówiłem dowiedziałem się następnej ciekawej rzeczy o tobie. - Powtórzył z ciepłym uśmiechem.<br/>
-A weź to nic takiego. - Odparł podróżnik, ale w jego oczach było widać odcień dumy.<br/>
Geograf przejechał opuszkami palców po jego prawej ręce. Tak naprawdę nie wiedząc dlaczego, ale chyba chciał się znowu upewnić, że Jan żyje i jest przy nim.<br/>
-Jestem ciekawy czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem... - Zaczął niezobowiązująco, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zacząć jakąś dłuższą rozmowę z przyjacielem.<br/>
Ten tylko odwrócił głowę bardziej w jego stronę i spytał jakby od niechcenia:<br/>
-A co o mnie wiesz?<br/>
Czasami go bawiło to jak różnił się „Jan andrzejowy” od „Jan społeczny” (tak sam w myślach nazywał to zjawisko). Podróżnik będąc z nim sam na sam stawał się jakby milszy, łagodniejszy i bardziej otwarty. Najbardziej było to widać właśnie w takich kryzysowych sytuacjach. Żaden z nich nie komentował tego zjawiska, Andrzej nawet miał wrażenie, że Jan tak samo je lubił jak on sam.<br/>
-Hm... - Geograf zamyślił się na chwilę i odpowiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem – Wiem, że nie potrafisz gotować.<br/>
Usłyszał od razu cichy syk:<br/>
-Nieprawda.<br/>
-Janie gotowanie wody to nie jest gotowanie. - Przyznał szczerze Wilmowski – Pamiętasz może twoje gotowanie mleka? - Przypomniał z udawanym zamyślaniem i od razu się poprawił – Nie, stop, próbę gotowania mleka?<br/>
Jan tylko przymknął oczy, kąciki jego ust powędrowały wyżej i wytłumaczył:<br/>
-To była tylko i wyłącznie wina garnka.<br/>
Andrzej potaknął głową i znowu się zamyślił. Sięgnął po swoją chustkę z kieszeni i wytarł czoło przyjaciela. Ten tylko z oburzeniem zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Wyglądał na słabego.<br/>
-Nie lubisz zobowiązań. - Rzekł Wilmowski.<br/>
-Mhm. Sądzę, że stać cię na lepsze informacje o mnie. - Smuga stwierdził z lekką urazą.<br/>
Andrzej wybuchnął cichym śmiechem.<br/>
-I pomyśleć, że wiele osób się ciebie boi. - Geograf przyznał z rozbawieniem.<br/>
Momentalnie poczuł na sobie przeszywający stalowoszary wzrok. Powinien się bać, ale wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Jan nigdy nie zrobił mu krzywdy, no może jedynie walnął go mapami w głowę na przywitanie.<br/>
Andrzej umyślnie nie spojrzał na Smugę, udawał, że nie widzi jego oburzenia.<br/>
-Więc tak... - zaczął, chwilę kalkulował plusy i minusy swojej następnej wypowiedzi jak doszedł do wniosku, że te pierwsze przeważają nad tymi drugim to wyzywająco popatrzył na chorego i rzekł pewnie – Masz lepsze rysunki ode mnie.<br/>
-Kłamiesz. - Usłyszał od razu szybki sprzeciw.<br/>
„No i wpadłeś w pułapkę.” - Wilmowski pomyślał z triumfem.<br/>
-W ogóle co to jest nawet za porównywanie. - Dodał nic nie świadomy podróżnik – Ty masz lepsze rysunki map, jak i nawet zwierząt. Opisy to ty masz mistrzowskie, a charakter pisma... Andrzej twój charakter pisma to jakaś sztuka. Mam ci przypomnieć, że nawet ty masz problem z przeczytaniem niektórych moich notatek?<br/>
-Ale dobrze wiesz, że mi nie chodzi o mapy i zwierzęta. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie Andrzej, machając przy tym bezsensownie prawą dłonią.<br/>
Jak tylko Smuga zrozumiał o co chodzi jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. Nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, nie myślał, że Wilmowski posunie się do takich rzeczy. Podróżnik leżał, oddychał słabo i patrzył intensywnie w swojego przyjaciela. Wyglądał jakby go to nie ruszyło, ale Andrzej wiedział swoje. Widział wzrok Smugi, taki zagubiony oraz zdezorientowany. Geograf uśmiechał się tylko miło i przyjaźnie. Znowu przejechał opuszkami palców po jego prawej ręce i zaproponował cicho:<br/>
-Może spróbuj jeszcze zasnąć?<br/>
Podróżnik się poddał, przymknął oczy i chyba zamierzał odpocząć, ale wyszeptał jeszcze:<br/>
-Ale ty piszesz lepsze listy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>